It's Always Nice Out After a Storm
by andreakayy
Summary: This is what really happened after the episode "All Things".It was not something out of one of Mulder's tapes. No, it was "the most beautiful thing."


**Rating: It's rated T, but it's borderlining being rated M.  
Spoilers: All Things (obviously)  
Hollywood AD (since I mention Federman)  
Brand X (Just because I mention that there's a dead man in his bathroom, and that it involves Morley tobacco)  
Summary: This is what really happened after the episode "All Things". Nothing too wild. Not something out of one of Mulder's tapes. No, it was "the most beautiful thing".**

_Please Review_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files. Episode belongs to Gilly, since she directed it****.**

**It's Always Nice Out After A Storm  
**

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxx**

Mulder knew that it would be best not to wake Scully. He lifted her body so that he could manage getting her into a more comfortable laying position. As her head hit the pillow gently he lips parted, and she let out a sigh. Mulder smiled lightly. He moved away from the couch and stopped at his door, but not before stealing another gaze at Scully's sleeping form.

'She's calm,' Mulder thought to himself while still gazing at her. She had a long day, from what Mulder had heard her say. He was glad she was asleep. He wasn't going to bother her to leave. It was eight o'clock, and he found himself yawning. Perhaps Scully's sleepiness had rubbed off on him. As he walked off into his bedroom, words from Scully echoed in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of how she had hinted that she thought she had made the wrong choice.

Mulder wrapped his arms around himself and threw off his sweater. He then slid off his black jeans and slid on some blue plaid pajama pants. He let out yawn and threw back the covers to settle him into bed.

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

Scully awoke around 11 to the sound of a TV coming through the walls and to an itch on her side. Her bra had been killing her throughout the day. She was amazed that she had fallen asleep on Mulder's couch. She sat up slowly; her hair had been sprawled out all over the pillow. Now it sat on her head, a mess. The room was dark, only the fish tank illuminated it.

"Mulder," She mumbled softly, wondering where he was, "bedroom."

The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, so she invited herself in. Mulder laid in his bed in the stillness. The light from the TV danced over his features. It was weird for her. She had seen Mulder shirtless before, and today shouldn't have been any different. There was something different though, it was something that she couldn't really place her finger on. Maybe it was the fact that the light shone on him, highlighting his features. His naked arm draped over the bed covers. She licked her lips, liking the sight of him. As she turned he slowly, stirred in bed.

"Scully," Mulder mumbled, sitting up in bed, sleepily. Scully was just at the door before she turned to face him again.

"Mulder," Scully managed to get out while letting a yawn escape. "Um, I was just about to leave. I can't believe I fell asleep on your couch."

"Well you were really tired," Mulder squinted and rubbed his eyes, which hadn't adjusted to the blaring light coming from the television. "You're still tired."

"No, I'm fine." She insisted. "Besides I better be if I'm driving home."

"Then there's your solution. Don't drive home. Stay here." Scully looked unsure, Mulder took notice. "Look it's pouring out," He motioned to the rain pounding on the window.

"I guess... but we have to be in the office tomorrow morning. I'm leaving around 5:30."

"Good. I wouldn't want to feel responsible for an accident." Her thoughts went back to the near accident she had on her way back from the hospital. She stopped, in thought. "Hey, you okay, Scully?" Mulder asked, knocking her out of thought.

"I'm fine. I'm just... still tired like you said." Mulder nodded, not believing the lie. "Do you have something I could change into, Mulder?"

"Oh, yeah." He walked towards the open dresser and rummage through before realizing there wasn't anything for Scully in there. "I guess I have to do my laundry." He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the closet, pulling out one of his pressed work shirts. "That's all I have before I do my laundry. It should do."

"Thanks," Scully said, drowsily. She walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. She shut the door softly before changing into his shirt.

Mulder took the papers on his bed and set them on his dresser so Scully would be able to sleep there. He was wondering if she expected him to sleep on the bed or on the couch. He scratched his head thinking, but somehow his thoughts flooded back to their conversation from earlier.

'What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to.' Mulder played her words back to himself in his mind. 'Does she regret it, though?' Mulder asked himself, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands as he let his thoughts take over. 'That's what I forgot to ask her.'

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Scully slid off her skirt and pantyhose, folded them neatly, and set them on the toilet seat. In one swift motion she pulled off her shirt, so that she may slide on Mulder's. She folded that just like her skirt and pantyhose and set it on the toilet as well.

Her arm was brought to her side, just under her arm pit; she began to itch. Her bra was still killing her. She debated in her mind to take it off or not. Was being not being to revealing really worth the discomfort? No. She slid a hand up her back under the white work shirt and unhooked her bra clasp. She pulled her arms out of both straps and sat that on the toilet as well. She checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was still a bit messy. Then again, why shouldn't it be messy? She slid her watch off and placed it on the sink. She stole another glance at the woman before her in the mirror. The woman smiled back at her. She was content and happy with where she was in life, and Scully could see that. She realized that she had no regrets in life and that meeting Mulder could never be regretted. She turned the door knob and saw Mulder sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"Are you alright, Mulder?" Scully asked, coming out of the bathroom, and shutting the light off. His eyes averted to her, and they stayed fixated on her. She looked beautiful in his shirt. His eyes wouldn't move; they couldn't move. He kept them fixated on her beauty, "Mulder?"

"I'm fine," He said getting up and grabbing a pillow.

"Well I hope you don't plan on hitting me with that pillow," Scully said, pointing. She walked over to the bed and crawled in. Mulder took the vague hint that she didn't expect him to leave. He walked over and crawled in on the opposite side. 

"Do you want me to turn this off?" Mulder asked, gesturing to the TV.

"No, it's okay. What's on?"

"Uhm, not sure. It's something about some woman and some guy."

"Vague description," Scully rolled over to face Mulder, who was already facing her.

Their faces were calm, and they were both completely calm with one another. He reached out to her face to stroke it; she allowed him for a moment. But after that moment she caught his hand in hers.

"Mulder," Scully began into the stillness. He reached for the remote to turn the TV on mute. While doing so, he managed to scoot closer. 

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Does this have to do with our conversation earlier?"

"It does," Scully replied, stroking his arm, giving him goose bumps. "I'm glad that I've met you." He smiled from ear to ear, causing her to do the same before continuing on. "If I had to go do it all again... then I wouldn't change one thing." 

"No regrets, then?" Mulder asked, resuming his touch on her face. They were dangerously close now.

"None, I'm living without them," Scully whispered. She brought her hand away from his arm to his jaw line. Mulder yearned to kiss her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He weighed his options and decided that kissing her is much more better than wondering what could have happened if he had.

Mulder slid his arm down onto her hip, and pulled her even closer, so that their lips were only a few centimeters away.

"Scully," He murmured. He tried to get more out but couldn't, because Scully had moved her face so hers rested softly against his. She took his breath away and he wasn't able to speak; he completely lost his words in her touch.

"Yes," she whispered back gently, her lips still against his. 

"Nothing," He told her before moving his lips in the motion of a gentle kiss. He caught her face and caressed it as she kissed him back. She pulled away, smiling in realization that that kiss was absolutely perfect. It had topped New Years by about a million.

"Mulder, I have you," She began, her fingers dancing on his earlobes. "If I were ever to lose you... that would be the only regret I have." Mulder pulled her into him, and she kissed his neck as he held her. "Because," tears streamed down her cheeks, "I love you." She pulled back to see his face. He was smiling when he wiped the few tears that trickled from the corners of her eyes.

"I love you too." The corners of her lips folded into a smile, and she fell back into his arms.

"I know," She whispered. "Like I said, I once considered spending my whole life with Daniel. But Mulder, if I knew that I never would've met you, I never would have even considered it." Mulder smiled into her hair. She had no idea how much he needed to hear her say that.

"I was under the impression earlier today that you thought you made the wrong decision."

"I'm sorry. I guess I worded it incorrectly." Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He kissed her forehead for the second time that night. She looked up with him with intense eyes. Scully crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He brought both hands to her shoulders. He ran them down to rest on her hips. He was unsure as to what she was doing, but he knew what he wanted. She felt him intensify through the tin cotton material of his pajama pants. She gasped mildly at the feeling of it.

He placed his arms at either side of him and managed to push himself up into a sitting position. He whispered softly into her ear, "Scully, what're you doing?" Then, he mentally kicked himself, and he desperately wanted to take back his words.

"I think you know," She honestly said. "Mulder, I've realized that if you don't take your chances as they come, you may never get another chance. So I'm acting on what I want to do. I don't want to keep wondering 'what if'." 

Mulder once again placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She deepened it by parting her lips as he ran her fingers through her red locks of hair. She continued to straddle him as their kiss went on; he brought his hands up to the first button on his shirt that she was wearing and he unbuttoned it. He did each button slowly and blindly, for they were still locked in a kiss. He slid the material down each arm, and then she slid off of him to lie next to him. He then straddled her, pulling the blanket over both of them, to not be disturbed by the flashing lights of the TV. 

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

Scully woke around 5:25 just like she said, so she could be out of there by 5:30. It felt weird to her, leaving after what had just happen during the night, but she had to clean herself up to be presentable at work that day.

Before getting out of bed, she dropped her arm to the floor to pick up what she was supposed to be wearing to bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Mulder, and she slid it over her.

'Damn, it's chilly in his bedroom in the morning,' Scully thought to herself, while picking up her underwear which also lie on the floor.

She made her way back into his bathroom to change again. While pulling down her shirt over her creamy stomach, she looked in the mirror, remembering what had just happened not even 5 hours ago.

'It was the most beautiful thing," Scully said in her mind. She stopped a moment after zipping up her skirt to examine herself in the mirror. She had the worst hair imaginable, so she patted it down to tame it the slightest bit. She had washed her face so she was completely makeup-less. She turned slowly to leave the bathroom and the Mulder's apartment entirely.

While sliding on her jacket she paused to take in Mulder. He was lying tranquilly, the blanket half covering him. The dawn seeped through the windows, highlighting some of his body. She smiled fondly before leaving. 

**XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

"Where've you been?" Mulder asked as Scully came through the door to the X-files office for the first time that day. "You're the one who decided to leave early to get to work on time, but you're late. What gives?"

"I decided to take a walk," She answered lightly, walking over to take a seat in her usual chair in front of Mulder. "It's always nice out after a storm." She smiled at him as a pencil fell from the ceiling, hitting his head, causing her to giggle.

"Well... uh..." Mulder blushed at Scully who didn't seem to have a care in the world, unlike yesterday. "Are we going to talk about last night?"

"Oh..." She blushed an equal shade of scarlet. "Well...What's next for us?"

"So there is an us?" He thanked his lucky stars that she said that they were considered an 'us'.

"Yes. Mulder, there has always been an 'us'. I think we've just been too blind to admit it." He began to cheese. "I think we should remain strictly professional at work, so no more rumors fly." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Especially around the skin man," Mulder added with a laugh to lighten the serious mood.

"Yes, Mulder, especially around Skinner," She giggled back.

"Well, although we have him to worry about, will you be my date to the movie premier?"

"Oh jeez, I forgot all about Federman. When's the premier?"

"It's next month, and apparently he's paying for it all. So will you be my date?"

"Well, as it so happens... I already have a date."

"Who," Mulder seemed crestfallen.

"Associate Producer Walter Skinner," she smirked to the frowning Mulder.

"You're kidding!"

"I know. Of course I'll be your date." Mulder smiled widely, from ear to ear. Their moment was interrupted by a call coming in to Scully's phone.

"Scully," She answered. There were a lot of 'uh-huhs', 'mhms', and a 'where' right before a 'you're welcome, sir. We'll be there shortly.'

"What's going on?"

"A case involving Morley tobacco and one dead man in a bathroom."

"Cancer man," Mulder laughed, getting up to get his coat. "Before we have to go out and be all professional," Mulder whispered, while stopping at the door, and taking Scully's face into his hands. He laid a passionate kiss right on her lips which they deepened and quickly pulled away smiling. 

"Come on, Mulder," Scully laced their fingers together and pulled him out of the office, shutting the door. "It's always nice out after a storm."  
**  
XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx**

**If you didn't catch how the title is a use of symbolism for my fic I'll explain it... The events, that Scully experienced, starting with her seeing Daniel once again, leading up to her and Mulder in his living room were like a storm. He left form a couple days and it was like a storm of events. It was fast, rough, and hard. After saying goodbye to Daniel, Scully stayed with Mulder, which was nice. Haha, actually, it was very nice.**

_Please Review_.

**--A.**


End file.
